New Directions
by Spydersphinx
Summary: Blaine goes to McKinley instead of Kurt going to Dalton. Fluffiness and drama. I really wanted to write this so...TA-DA
1. Chapter 1

So, this one is about when Blaine moves to McKinley instead of Kurt moving to Dalton. Now I had my doubts about this because I thought it might turn out a bit too similar to beautifulwhatsyourhurry's McKlainely High series. I really hope it isn't that similar, and I know it starts out the same because this really is the best place to start and i will be going in a different direction in the rest of the story. But the thing is I really like the idea of Blaine going to McKinley, so here it is. And I hope you won't kill me for sort-of-almost-kinda copying her plot. But like I said I plan to go in a different direction later. Thanks for all your kind reviews on the other fanfics. I would love to reply to some of them but I can't figure out how.

Enough of my boring rambling now. To the fanfic now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Ryan Murphy (lucky duck).**

* * *

><p>It was a surprisingly clear November day. One of the better days before the drab grey weather set in. People were walking along the pavement, enjoying the last of the watery sunshine and the clear blue skies.<p>

Kurt Hummel was sitting in a coffee shop, sipping his coffee quietly, trying to look like nothing bothered him. But he was clutching the thin coffee cup in a vice like grip and, though he looked cool and nonchalant on the outside, inside, he was wailing like a banshee.

Karofsky was coming back. He was coming back to McKinley and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Was this karma? Did he do something bad in his past life? He would have had to murder several people in order to get this hell. If that makes sense.

His dad and his new stepmother had given him a choice. He could transfer to Dalton Academy and that would be that. _Zero tolerance no bullying policy._ It would be so easy. No more hiding, no more looking over his shoulder, no more slushies. Yes, he could live with that. But it also wasn't that simple. Dalton Academy is one of the _best_ schools, that doesn't come without a price. And in this case, a humongous price tag. His parents were going to give up their honeymoon for him. He couldn't do that, could he? And what about his friends? Glee? He couldn't just leave that all behind.

He sighed with relief when he saw a familiar figure step in to the warm toasty coffee shop and walk over to the table. "Hey Kurt. You sounded worried on the phone. What's wrong?" His eyes were worried. Filled with concern. For him.

"Karofsky's coming back next week." His eyes focused on his cup. He could feel Blaine staring at him.

"What? Why?"

Kurt mumbled something about 'no witness', 'school board', 'next Monday'. But Blaine wasn't even listening. All he could see was Kurt. Looking so sad, so broken, like nothing will ever make him happy again. He remembered the Kurt he saw when Karofsky was expelled, even though it was only a couple of days, he was so vibrant, so bubbly, so _strong_. He missed that Kurt.

"….Dalton. I might transfer..." Kurt continued. Blaine was listening now. "Wait, what?"

Kurt looked up and said, "My dad and Carole are thinking of sending me to Dalton, but they said it was completely my choice, which is why I called you, to ask your opinion." Kurt stared at him expectantly.

When he first heard those words, a bubble of happiness swelled in his chest, if Kurt came to Dalton, he could see him _every single day._ The idea of it made him explode with hope but when he looked back at Kurt, he could tell it wasn't really what he wanted.

"Kurt, Dalton is a great school." Kurt nodded for him to continue. "It's not what you really want, though, is it?" Kurt shook his head. He took a deep shuddering breath.

"My friends are all there. The people who accepted me when nobody else did. I can't just leave, they're all I have. And tuition is so steep and it's so far away from home and- and- what if my dad gets sick again? I can't take the two and a half hour drive to the hospital everyday. It's- I can't decide." a tear slid slowly down his fair, fair skin.

They were both silent for a while. Blaine watched Kurt intently. He saw a few healing bruises, shadows under his eyes, like he lost sleep from worrying about this, his hair was lank. He looked like a wilted flower. And Blaine finally saw that.

" I guess I won't transfer. Maybe, in my mind, I exaggerated it all. Maybe it wasn't really that bad. I mean, sure, he'll be angrier than before, being expelled for 3 days," he gave a hollow laugh, "but maybe it won't be so bad, and I'll have my friends..." Kurt just had to get it all out there, the string of thoughts that had been circulating around his mind for a long time. "I bet he's not that bad, not really, but-but" Kurt looked like he was going to throw up. It really was bad, he remembered everything, every harsh word, every shove, every ice cold slushie that hit him in the face- Oh God, he couldn't go back there, it was _horrible_.

He stared at Blaine, who was watching him warily. Wouldn't it be awesome if he came to McKinley? No. That was ridiculous. He spent ages going on and on about how bad it was there- no, why would he transfer? So stupid of him to even think that Blai- "You should transfer. To McKinley." Wait, where the heck did that come from?

Blaine sat there in shock. Kurt sat there, uncomfortable, unable to run because his whole body was paralysed. Why can't he control his stupid mouth?

But the funny thing was, Blaine seemed to be considering his proposal. Why was he considering it? Could he actually want to transfer? No-no freaking way he-

"Sure, I'll think about it." Blaine said easily.

Kurt refused to believe that this was happening. No, it was all a stupid dream, things like that didn't happen to Kurt, not good things like this. He discreetly pinches his arm. Ow. Okay, this was very much real. He opened his mouth once or twice like a goldfish. Work you stupid voice, he wills. "W-what?"

Blaine looks very calm. "Well, like I said. It's an important decision. I can't just make up my mind on the spot like that, can I?" Kurt still stared at Blaine, with his jaw somewhere on the ground. "What?" he gasped. Blaine shrugged.

Then Kurt starts talking really fast, "But I complain to you about McKinley all the time and Karofsky and the kiss and the bullying and-and-" Kurt collected his thoughts and slowed down a bit.

"But Dalton is safe and all your friends are there, and McKinley is horrible. Even I'm considering transferring and you-and-like" Kurt fell silent. So, Blaine began.

"Kurt, remember when you tried to spy on us and I told you to have courage?" Kurt nodded, unable to speak. "Well, I meant every thing I said. I regret running from the bullies, and now I have the chance to go back and fight them again. Dalton is safe but it's nothing like the real world, and I can't keep living in the world where nobody says anything bad about you, because when I leave, every horrible thing that I've ignored while I was at Dalton will come running at me at full force and I won't know the first thing about how to fend it off. Plus, it'll be easier on you, because we can fight them together. And from the thing you have told me about McKinley, the good times there are pretty fun too. Sure, I'll miss my friends, but they'll understand. Like I said, I'll think about it ."

Hang on. When did the roles get turned around? When did Blaine start wanting to come and Kurt arguing about Blaine coming? And where the heck did Blaine learn to speak like that? Kurt starting sipping his coffee and just stared at Blaine. What if he did come? Kurt's mind began conjuring up images of Blaine and him eating in the cafeteria, sitting in class, singing in glee.

Blaine finished his coffee and stood up. "I'll let you know tomorrow morning?" Without another word, his perfect being walked out of the shop,

Blaine had left for a whole five minutes before Kurt finally stood up and brushed imaginary crumbs off his coat and walked briskly out of the shop and got into his car.

Then, he screamed. For a whole minute. Blaine might just be coming to McKinley. As he started the engine he wondered how the supposed worst day of his life suddenly became one of the possible best days ever.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurt got back to his house, he was greeted by the delightful sight of his new step-brother tongue-wrestling with his girlfriend, Rachel.

"Ugh. Get a room." Kurt said, turning away and walking up the stairs. He heard giggling and even more slurping noises before muffling it but closing his bedroom door.

He didn't even care about that though. He felt like he was on Cloud Nine, floating, drifting along because Blaine might be coming to McKinley. And that was just too awesome.

It was only 3:00 in the afternoon. Hmm... well if Blaine calls him tomorrow at 9:00-ish, then that's a whole 18 hours. Kurt sighed softly. He had to pass the time somehow...

He walked slowly around his new room. There was nothing he could do. He sighed again. Well, he had homework but...it was maths. And he could do that on Sunday. It would only take a few minutes. He could clean his room. But they just moved in, so his room was pretty tidy. He glanced at the bookshelf on the wall. He could read all of his Vogue magazines again. No, just no. His ideas were getting worse and worse.

God, he was so bored.

He gave up an d went downstairs again. The happy couple weren't sitting at the kitchen table but were watching Alice in Wonderland. Huh, he could do that.

So he made himself comfortable in the big armchair while Finn and Rachel sat on the couch. Half-watching the movie and half-listening to Rachel go on and on about her future as a Broadway star, Kurt's whole mind however, was still focused on Blaine. At least this was killing time though.

Blaine stepped into the foyer of his house and dropped his keys on to the table there. "Mom? MOM?" he shouted.

He remembered shouting really loudly when he was a kid just to hear the echoes in the big house. His house rested on the outskirts of Lima, not too far from McKinley but very far from Dalton. But it was worth driving the hour to the house. It was beautiful, and Blaine absolutely adored it. It was perched on top of a hill with the road on one side and a big lake on the other. There were no neighbours so it was pretty quiet down here. The house was modern, with long glass windows facing the beautiful view of the lake, chic and expensive furniture, top of the line kitchen...everything.

"Blaine, dear, I'm in the kitchen." Blaine made his way into the kitchen and saw his mother standing at the stove stirring a pot of what looked like pumpkin soup. The aroma of the sweet soup filled the room. Mrs. Melody Anderson was a very elegant and classy looking woman, her long blonde hair piled neatly on top of her head."Yes, dear?" she said without looking up. "uh...actually, it's pretty important" She stopped stirring and put the ladle in the sink, then she sat down on a tall chair in front of the kitchen island. Blaine sat down too. Her hazel eyes were listening intently.

He cleared his throat and said, "I want to transfer to McKinley."

His mother's expression didn't change. He couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. So, he continued on, "Kurt suggested it because he was thinking of moving to Dalton, but he couldn't decide and I guess, he accidentally blurted out 'come to McKinley'" he chuckled a little at this, " and it made me start thinking. Dalton is nothing like the cruel world for gays out there and I don't want to get pushed around once I leave Dalton so...uh, yeah." he finished lamely and looked expectantly at his mother.

His mother smiled gently, "Blaine, it's completely your choice, and you know that, but are you sure that you're making the right decision? Not just because of Kurt, who you have been talking about constantly this week?"

Blaine's face grew warm. "Wh..what...pfft...no, Mom, no. Just no." he was aware that he sounded like a 7 year old boy again. But his mother was laughing. "Well, if your sure, we can call Dalton after dinner. But maybe just think long and hard about it till then, kay?" Blaine nodded. "Can I take the boat out?" Blaine asked. She looked at the clock, "hmmm...not now, it's too late." Blaine shrugged and took a banana from the bowl. "I'll be sitting on the dock then." His mother nodded and started basting the chicken.

Blaine wandered outside. Past the tall trees in his backyard, his footsteps were muffle by the carpet of pine needles. The water of the lake was sparkling in the evening sun. He took off his shoes, socks and blazer before walking up to the edge of the small wooden dock and dipping his toes in. He swirled them around and watched the little ripples of water spreading out across the lake.

He spent about 5 minutes of his time there thinking about McKinley. After deciding that, yes, he was positive that it was the right choice, he started thinking a lot about his family.

It was just him and his mother. His father left when she got pregnant at 19. Her parents, though disappointed that it had happened, still helped her through the pregnancy, and helped look after Blaine when he was born. He loved his grandparents. His mother was taking night classes on fashion then, something that was, still is and probably forever will be her passion.

He stayed at his grandparents' big house for the first few years of his life. When his mother finally got a job as a fashion designer, he moved back in with her. This job was convenient because she worked from home and could still keep an eye on him. Blaine's father was forgotten.

They didn't have much money then. But his mother was slowly working her way to the top of the fashion industry. And then, it happened.

He still remembered that day. He was only five. His father came back. He burst through the door happily. Melody wasn't exactly happy with him, but this was the man she fell in love with, and she was quick to forgive him. He revealed that he had gone to India, to help the people there. Blaine thought that he was some sort of hippie. His father had blue eyes and dark curly hair, just like his, and a scruffy beard. But he wasn't staying, Blaine's tiny heart broke at this. He was going to Cambodia for a while. To help people there too. Maybe buy a farm, teach them how to live.

He left the next week. Both Blaine and his mother still love him, and admire the work he is doing but they can't give him much thought any more, they can't keep pining away for him, so they moved on with their lives. But Blaine still remembered his free spirit, his happiness, his warmth. And he was eagerly waiting for his return.

Now, Blaine's mother has a fashion line of her own, "Gisselle". And they've become quite wealthy. But a part of both of them is still missing.

Blaine sighed, stood up and walked slowly back to his house in the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Uh... I totally forgot about this but I don't own the song in this chapter, it belongs to James Blunt. Thanks for your reviews, alerts and faves, they make me happy. And sorry to those who will get the same email again telling you that there is a new chapter but it is the same one because I had to republish it.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Kurt was sitting at the breakfast table, in a plain white t-shirt and pyjama pants, still half asleep. He wasn't exactly a morning person, neither was his dad or even Finn. So they sat at the breakfast table, bleary eyed and yawning. Kurt was shovelling his oatmeal into his mouth and chewing slowly, wondering what he should do this morning.<p>

Carole came bustling into the room, dressed and ready for work, and glanced at the men at the table before smiling and slamming a bowl of fruit on to the table with unnecessary force. All three faces were jolted awake by the clang of the plastic.

Burt stood up, "Well, I better get going. Mrs. Walker is coming by early to pick up her car." He took one last sip of his coffee, looking sheepish; he muttered, "the problem is it's not exactly fixed yet." Kurt snorted into his oatmeal and Burt smiled before grabbing his hat and leaving the house.

"So, what are you boys planning to do on this wonderful morning?" Carole asked. Finn yawned again, "I wish I could go back to sleep but R-Rachel isss," he yawned again, "-oming over." Kurt sighed and said, "But she was here for the whole day yesterday and all you did was mak- uhh…watched movies." Finn breathed a sigh of relief. But Carole smiled knowingly before kissing each of the boys on the cheek and leaving for work.

The minute the door closed behind Carole, the tinny version of Teenage Dream filled the kitchen. Kurt nearly dropped his phone in his haste to answer it, his fingers trembling slightly as he slid it across the screen. Finn, knowing only too well whom it was left to shower.

"H-hello?" Kurt stammered. Get a hold of yourself Hummel, he scolded in his head.

Silence. "Blaine?" he said.

"Oh, hi Kurt" Blaine's cheerful voice rang sharply through the phone.

"Ohmgod, Blaine, I nearly dropped my phone" Kurt's heart was beating right out of his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said hurriedly, "But I have good news." Kurt heard him take a deep breath before saying, "I'm moving to McKinley!"

Kurt shrieked. He couldn't believe it, he was coming to McKinley. In fact, he felt a little light-headed. He sat down on a chair.

Gripping the phone for dear life he whispered, "Really?"

Blaine said just as quietly, "I start on Monday."

Kurt had to stifle another shriek. He was so happy. But something weird was still nagging him in the back of his mind. "Wait, you didn't feel the need to come to McKinley because I forced you, did you?"

"No, no, of course not," he said hurriedly.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said again. This time when Blaine answered he sounded almost hurt. "I thought you wanted me to come."

Kurt said, "I do, I do, it's just-"

Blaine cut him off, "Then stop mentioning it, _I _decided to move, and I want to thank you for showing me that a had another chance."

"Another chance at what, exactly?"

"Fighting the bullies."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Kurt went to answer the door to the short brunette girl, Rachel, his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone

"FINN, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE." He bellowed into the house and stood aside to let Rachel into the house when Finn came blundering down the stairs with a lopsided grin. Then they latched themselves on to each other and Kurt sighed before turning away and saying into the phone, "Actually, can we meet for coffee in like half an hour?"

Come Monday though, Kurt was sitting on his bed in his tightest jeans but, despite his extensive wardrobe, he had nothing to wear.

There was a knock on the door. Finn's voice came through the door, "Kurt, I'm leaving because I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE. Oh and Blaine's here. He's really nervous so I'd hurry it up."

Kurt and Blaine had agreed that Blaine would drive to Kurt's house and leave his car there while they walked to school. McKinley was only a few blocks away and the car park there wasn't very secure

Kurt picked up his bag and grabbed the first shirt in his wardrobe and ran down the stairs, while trying to pull his shirt on one handed.

When he got to the bottom of the steps, he saw Blaine staring fixedly at the cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up at Kurt who was a little breathless from running down the stairs, his shirt still hanging off his body and his schoolbag swinging wildly.

"You look very uh…. ready." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed and pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up.

Blaine handed him his coffee and the two set off to McKinley. Kurt could tell that he was nervous but trying his best to cover it up. They had some idle chitchat as they walked along the road. But when McKinley came into view, Blaine began fidgeting.

Kurt stopped him and turned him around to face him. "Listen to me Blaine, we are going to do this together, like you said, we are going to face them together. All the bullies, all the homophobes, especially Karofsky. This is your chance, Blaine." He did steal the same words that Blaine used on Saturday, but Blaine seemed impressed.

Blaine smiled and Kurt's heart did a little flip in his chest.

"Thank You, Kurt."

Then they turned and walked into the school, their hands brushing against each other's occasionally. Blaine's hand had a strange effect on Kurt's skin: it made it all tingly. A nice tingly.

Kurt walked Blaine to Principal Figgins office, where Blaine was welcomed to the school by the principal and none other than Sue Sylvester herself.

The coach, much to Kurt's slight bewilderment, seemed to like Blaine a lot, and Blaine really seemed to like her too.

Then, Kurt hustled Blaine back into the hallway and pointed out his locker, which was conveniently located right next to his. Kurt had already known that the locker next to his was empty, so this didn't surprise him. But Blaine was over the moon.

"…and we can talk between classes and everything. I know! I'll bring a jar of jelly beans to eat while we hang out at our neighbouring lockers….. This school is so awesome."

Kurt smiled. But when he saw who was coming up behind Blaine, his smile shrank. Blaine turned around in time to see Karofsky coming towards Kurt.

Karofsky sneered when he saw Blaine. "So we meet again, do we, fag?" he said to Blaine. "Did Hummel drag you over here so you could spread your pixie dust all over the school?"

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt. "Don't you dare touch Kurt." He said menacingly.

Karofsky laughed. "Oh I see. Hummel couldn't face me by himself, so he dragged his midget boyfriend along to fight for him."

Kurt said, "He's not my boy-" but suddenly Blaine's arm was circling his waist and he felt himself getting pulled closer until he was squished by Blaine's side. "Yes, he did." Blaine said quickly.

Kurt forced a smile on his face as Karofsky grunted and stormed away.

"Uhhh…. Kurt, can you let go now? And you've been standing on my foot for the past 5 minutes."

Kurt blushed. And untangled himself from Blaine. Changing the subject, he asked "So what's you're first class?"

"French with Miss Delacour. Huh, as in like Harry Potter's Fleur Delacour?"

"Yeah, that's what everyone says. She's really nice, good French teacher. But her first name is Grace, she's only half-French."

They set off down the hall and turned into the French classroom. Both mutually deciding not to mention what just happened and both scolding themselves for remembering how well they fit together during the sudden embrace.

…

During Glee club, Mr Shuester invited Blaine forward for his audition.

"Hi, I'm Blai-"

"SPY!"

"…Rachel"

"He's a SPY! Spy, spy, spy, spy…."

"RACHEL! Please."

"Fine"

"I'm Blaine Anderson. And I am from Dalton-"

"So, you are a spy?"

"Brittany."

"-and I'm here to audition. And I know that it might take a while to trust me but I'm here because I want to have a second chance, to fight back and get used to the way the world is going to treat me."

"So you're not here to get into Hummel's pa-"

"PUCK! Blaine, sing. Now, please."

"Right. But this is for Kurt, who showed me another door."

He picked up his guitar. And then he sang.

_My life is brilliant.__  
><em>_My love is pure.__  
><em>_I saw an angel.__  
><em>_Of that I'm sure.__  
><em>_She smiled at me on the subway.__  
><em>_She was with another man.__  
><em>_But I won't lose no sleep on that,__  
><em>_'Cause I've got a plan._

He smiled at Kurt.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
><em>_You're beautiful, it's true.__  
><em>_I saw your face in a crowded place,__  
><em>_And I don't know what to do,__  
><em>_'Cause I'll never be with you._

He continued strumming for a few more seconds. Then:

_Yeah, she caught my eye,__  
><em>_As we walked on by.__  
><em>_She could see from my face that I was,__  
><em>_Flying high,__  
><em>_And I don't think that I'll see her again,__  
><em>_But we shared a moment that will last till the end_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
><em>_You're beautiful, it's true.__  
><em>_I saw your face in a crowded place,__  
><em>_And I don't know what to do,__  
><em>_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,__  
><em>_When she thought up that I should be with you.__  
><em>_But it's time to face the truth,__  
><em>_I will never be with you._

He hummed a little before finally finishing.

Where everyone promptly began to stand up and clap, including, to Kurt's amazement, Rachel.

Mr Shuester laughed and said, "Well, Blaine, welcome to The New Directions."

* * *

><p>Reviews are very appreciated, and they make my day. :')<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one is short and separated into three different moments. Thank you for reviewing and/or favouriting and/or alerting. They made me super happy. I am open to ideas for this fic, so if you have any good ones that you don't mind me using, do private message me and/or put it in your reviews. Thanks.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were very quiet for Kurt, and Blaine adjusted well enough to McKinley. He had settled in to all of his classes and most of the people in Glee club were friends with him. Karofsky only eyed them scathingly in the halls instead of shoving them into the lockers.<p>

But just because Karofsky had stopped bullying them didn't mean that the abuse stopped completely. Just a few days after he transferred, Blaine encountered his very first slushie. He was walking down the hall, his eyes fixed to his time table, trying to figure out when would be the next time he would see Kurt when he reached a solid wall of football players, the one in the middle was holding a slushie.

"Cool! You can bring slushies to school? I love slushies."

That was a mistake.

The jock holding the ice cold slushie chuckled, "Here, I'll give you mine."

"Gee, thanks, what flavour is-"

Then he was hit. The ice cold water dribbled down his neck, down his shirt, and it reached his _underwear._The ice chips stung his face and his eyes and the horribly sticky red, cherry flavoured jelly stuck to everything.

_Don't cry, don't you dare cry,_he thought, trying to scrape away the gunk from his eyes

But then he felt hands on him, two pairs gently but firmly guided him towards the nearest girls bathroom. He heard running water and a warm damp towel mopping him up. He heard little snippets of his saviours' conversation. Their voices were familiar. That calmed him.

"... I'm surprised that he didn't get hit earlier..."

"...Poor boy..."

"...idiot Azimio threw it..."

Then, miraculously, he found out that he could see. He opened his eyes warily and the faces of Kurt and Mercedes.

"I hate cherry flavour." He moaned.

Kurt giggled. And Mercedes rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>And once, while Blaine and Kurt were talking in front of their lockers before class, a burly jock came up behind Blaine and before Kurt could warn him he was shoved into Kurt. They toppled over and Blaine ended up pinning Kurt on to the ground.<p>

"….oof, Blaine, you are wrinkling my new coat."

"Sorry, sorry"

He crawled up slowly and held his hand out for Kurt, who was still sitting on the floor. Kurt grabbed his hand, and he realized something, their hands fit together so perfectly.

Once he was back on his feet, Kurt blushed and looked away.

"Well, I should get to…. You know."

"Yeah, Spanish…class…yeah….uh bye, Kurt"

"Bye, Blaine"

* * *

><p>Blaine was twiddling his fingers as he walked up to Kurt, who was standing by his locker. Kurt looked up as Blaine approached him and a smile graced his face.<p>

"…uhh"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I-I joined the football team."

Kurt's smile faltered at those words. "That's great!" he said stiffly.

"Kurt…I-"

"That's awesome, Blaine, just awesome." Not even bothering to inject fake cheeriness into his voice, he walked away.

That day, in glee club, Kurt sandwiched himself between Mercedes and Quinn to avoid talking to Blaine. Blaine took the hint and sat away from Kurt for the rest of the lesson.

But Kurt couldn't avoid the walk back to the house with Blaine. Blaine cleared his throat and said, "Kurt, I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry."

Kurt scoffed and replied, "You joined the football team, Blaine."

Blaine was confused. "And that's wrong because…?"

Kurt sighed. "Because you're supposed to be my friend. You're the first best friend I have had that isn't a girl, and I'm terrified of losing you to the football team. What if you're the next one who pushes me into a locker or slushies me?" Kurt stopped and stared at Blaine. "I'm terrified of losing you." He said again.

Blaine looked at Kurt with something like a mix between hurt and pity. "Kurt, I would never do that to you. You're not going to lose me. Ever. Okay? And it might be helpful if I am one of the jocks." Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. Blaine hastened to continue. "I mean, it's not just about being popular. I really do love football. A lot. Really."

Kurt heaved a put upon sigh, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. "Fine."

Blaine tackled him in a great bear hug. "Oh thank you, thank you. You would not believe how nervous I was about telling you that, I kind of knew you might be a bit mad." He looked down sheepishly.

"You knew I'd act like a selfish biatch?"

"…uhh…kind of."

Kurt smiled; Blaine went weak at the knees. "Blaine Anderson, you know me too well."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

and reviews are nice :)


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Now, pay attention here. I'm dedicating this chapter to the three best friends of mine who have taken the time to read these fanfictions. they are the only ones who know that i write. except maybe my brother. You know who you are, and I've been a little bit pushy recently so i want to say I'm Sorry if i harassed you into reading them. And also thank you._

**_The disclaimers, in case you didn't know, are for the whole story, the ones in the first chapter, i mean._**

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I have to be really delicate if I want to pull this thing off, <em>Kurt thought, _subtlety is the key here._

He crept down the stairs slowly, checking to see if Blaine was anywhere in sight. With the coast clear, he straightened up and walked down the last few steps normally. He was wearing something a little different today.

He bumped into Finn in the hall.

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine is waiting for you outside. Is it me or does he come earlier and earlier every…."

He trailed off when he looked at Kurt properly, or more when he saw what Kurt was wearing.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you-"

Kurt cut across him. "Shhh…. Blaine's outside?" And without waiting for an answer he walked towards the door, opened it and slipped out.

Kurt stood there on the porch for a minute, his eyes staring intently at Blaine, who, much to Kurt's suppressed glee, seemed absolutely gobsmacked.

Blaine's eyes raked up and down Kurt's outfit and said in a strangled voice, "You joined the Cheerios?"

Kurt couldn't help but grin broadly, "Coach Sylvester was more than happy to take me back in."

Blaine was still staring at Kurt shamelessly. "Uh…Blaine? My eyes are up here." Blaine turned beet red and stood up slowly. Kurt looked good in that uniform, very good. Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from the red and white clothed body. He glanced up at Kurt, who was smirking. _And he knows, he knows what it would do to me, _Blaine thought. And they set off for school.

….

Cold days were setting in. Kurt was busy with his Cheerio practice, where he slowly became one of the coach's favourites. Blaine had football practice, where coach Beiste worked them all hard equally and had no favourites. But both went to bed every night with sore muscles or strained shoulders. And they had fun in Glee Club, and were preparing for Sectionals.

Mr. Shue had left all the planning a bit late this time and they were struggling to get ready.

"So, Quinn and Sam are going to have the duet, right?" The blonde couple nodded. "And you're singing…" he checked the set list, "The time of my life, yes?" they nodded again.

"Great. Then we have a solo by….?"

The club was silent. Then Rachel stood up. A collective groan went around the room. "The solo should go to…" Rachel said. Kurt rolled his eyes and mouthed 'me'. "…Kurt."

His eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

"You can sing…um…" her eyes cast around the room wildly, "Don't cry for me Argentina!"

"W-What?" he repeated.

"Come on, Kurt. Fine, maybe not that song, but your voice is almost as amazing as mine."

"Why don't you want it?"

"I want the solo for regionals"

"Oh" After a pause, he said. "Fine. I'll take it. Wait. But what song?"

Then, to everyone's surprise, Brittany piped up, "What about 'I want to hold your hand'? Because Kurt's hand is so soft, and nice to hold."

Everyone nodded in agreement, to the first part, but they ignored the second half.

Mr Shue said cautiously, "So, is that a yes, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded numbly.

"So it's settled then. You can go home now. Thanks guys"

Everyone stood up to leave, a few people murmured, "Bye Mr Shue" or "Thanks" but Kurt didn't move. He was sitting in his seat, staring ahead.

Blaine, who was a little worried, sat down next to him. He hesitantly placed a hand on Kurt's uniform-clad shoulder and said softly, "Kurt, You okay?"

Kurt nodded once. _All right, he's responsive, that's a good thing, right?_ Blaine thought. But before Blaine could begin to think of the next thing he was going to say, Kurt started talking, "What just happened?"

"You were chosen for a solo."

"What if I screw it up? What if I forget the lyrics or something?" He turned towards Blaine with wide eyes.

"You won't."

"How do you-"

"You won't."

"But-"

"You won't"

Kurt crossed his arm and sighed loudly. But he was smiling in spite of his fury. He looked so cute. Like a little boy who lost his toy.

"You ready to go?"

They stood up and left the choir room.

* * *

><p>Kurt was spending a long waited and extremely needed sleepover with the girls.<p>

He was lying on Mercedes' bed next to Rachel while Brittany and Santana sat next to each other on the floor and Tina lazed on the couch. Mercedes had gone to get the pizza.

After eating a _lot_ of pepperoni pizza, they all started gossiping. And a surprising piece of information came up.

"So, Kurt, how are things going with the boyfriend? You haven't told me anything?" Mercedes said sounding hurt.

"Wait, what are you- " Kurt started.

"Yeah, we want details about your gay, gay adventures. So spill." Said Santana, winking.

"Blaine and I aren't…" Kurt tried again.

"I'm kinda upset that you haven't told us anything, I would have thought that you would love to gush about him." Tina said.

"BLAINE AND I AREN'T DATING!" Kurt yelled.

A stunned silence fell over them and Kurt looked around the room with wild eyes.

"But we saw all the looks you give each other and the touchy-feeliness between you two. It's so romantic it almost makes me want to gag." Said Rachel. "I wish Finn was more like that."

"I-I mean I am in love with him, but he doesn't seem to feel the same way." Kurt said quietly.

"You are telling me that he isn't in love with you?" Mercedes said.

"Well, duh, I mean…" Kurt said.

"He is totally smitten with you, Kurt. The way he looks at you, how he seems to care so much about you." Tina said. "That boy is head over heels for you."

Kurt still looked doubtful.

"Trust us. Even the boys in Glee have noticed. They were all talking about it the other day." Brittany said.

"Y-You really think so?" Kurt said in a broken whisper.

"Let's put it this way, if you don't get together soon, I'm going to tie you both up in a closet until you admit your feelings for each other. And that would be a real mood killer." Santana said.

* * *

><p>Kurt was going to do it. Say it. To Blaine. Today.<p>

But as the day dragged on, Kurt was starting to lose his nerve. What if he didn't feel the same? He could have said it to him during lunch. During the free period they had when their history teacher was absent. He could have said it during glee. But he didn't.

On the way home, Kurt decided that he would do it anyway, just wing it. He was walking next to Blaine in a comfortable silence. The sun was setting already, because Mr Shue had them staying back to rehearse until nearly 6pm.

Kurt stopped walking and turned to Blaine. He drew a shaky breath before saying, "Blaine, I think I'm in love with you" and before he could read into the surprised expression on Blaine's face, he placed his hands on either side of his face, and kissed him.

He kissed him slowly and surely, remembering everything Brittany had taught him during the brief time they were dating. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and looked at Blaine.

Blaine stared at him for a little while before pulling Kurt down, this time taking control of the kiss. They broke apart again.

This time Kurt smiled and Blaine laughed lightly.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." Blaine said breathlessly.

"Why didn't you?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't want to be another Karofsky."

That made sense. Kurt kissed Blaine's already kiss-swollen lips again.

Blaine murmured, "I'm in love with you. So much." He rained a couple more kisses all over Kurt's face.

They held each others hands and walked the last block back to Kurt's house, feeling like they were walking on air.

* * *

><p>The next day, the football player and the cheerio held hands as they walked proudly down the halls. They only had eyes for each other.<p>

And all the girls in glee cheered silently when they saw Kurt and Blaine together. Finally.

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews. I love you all. And to those who reviewed more than once, i Love you x10.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what're we doing?" Azimio asked as he moved the ice-cold cup from one hand to the other.<p>

"They're dating now. The hobbit is dating Hummel." Karofsky said.

"I thought you told me that they were dating before Anderson transferred here?" Azimio asked.

Karofsky sighed. "Well, he lied to me, okay?"

Azimio glanced nervously around the hall at the people passing by and giving them strange looks. "I dunno dude, slushie-ing a football player? One who is on our team? It doesn't seem right."

Karofsky then replied, "It doesn't matter, they're still fags."

"You know what? I don't get your hatred of gays. I mean, Anderson seems like a nice guy. Granted he is short, but I've talked to him during practice and he's not half-bad. And they really like each other." He peeked round the corner at Blaine and Kurt who were talking in front of their lockers, laughing and smiling occasionally. "And what did Hummel ever do to you?" He turned around to face Karofsky, who was glaring at him.

"Just follow the plan, okay?"

They started towards the couple at the locker and threw the drinks in their faces, and then they hurried away to see how they reacted to it. To their surprise, they started laughing.

"…you look absolutely ridiculous like that…"

"…So says you who has jelly in his insane curls."

Blaine pretended to be offended and picked off a piece the bright blue jelly and threw it at Kurt. Kurt laughed and stepped closer to Blaine. Then he _licked_ Blaine's sweet face.

Blaine then drew the taller boy closer and kissed him softly. Then he said quietly, "Well, aren't we messy?" Kurt blushed adorably and they walked into the bathroom to clean up.

Karofsky, fuming that his plan didn't work, turned to Azimio. Azimio was smiling. "I told you it wouldn't work. But, come on, even you have to admit that was a little sweet." Karofsky turned away without another word.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe." Blaine greeted Kurt as he sat down in the cafeteria, planting a small kiss on Kurt's cheek.<p>

"Hey yourself" Kurt returned.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "You both sicken me."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, not even hearing what Mercedes said. He popped a couple of olives in his mouth, chewing them slowly. His face was flushed. Even Mercedes had to admit that Kurt had never been this happy before.

Mercedes said loudly again, "You both sicken me!"

Blaine, without looking at her, said, "Yeah, we heard you the first time." He placed his hand on Kurt's thigh and drew little circles on it. "Hey babe," he said again. "Mm?" Kurt said with his mouth still full. "I want you to meet my mom later." Kurt choked. He had to be hit on the back a few times before he could gasp out, "W-what?"

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, which were streaming from his choking fit. "I want you to meet my mom." He said calmly. Kurt gulped down a glass of water. When he stopped coughing he said, "Sure, I guess?" Blaine's face broke into the biggest smile. "So I'll drive us there later." "Yeah."

Mercedes said again, "You both sicken me."

* * *

><p>"What if she doesn't like me?"<p>

Blaine glanced at his boyfriend who was fingering the seatbelt. He looked up at him and he could see the worry in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Relax, my mom is going to love you."

Kurt still looked worried. Blaine placed his hand gently on top of Kurt's. A little tingle went up Kurt's spine as Blaine's skin came in contact with his. He relaxed.

"That's better."

After a couple more minutes, Blaine pulled into his driveway and said softly, "We're here."

Kurt stared at the modern structure. Everything was stainless steel and glass and huge.

"Woah." Kurt breathed. "This is your _house_?" Blaine chuckled. "C'mon inside before you freeze."

It was indeed much warmer inside the house. And despite the cold dark look on the outside, it was actually pretty cosy inside. Kurt took off his coat and placed it in the closet next to Blaine's.

"MOM!"

"In the living room, dear." A musical voice called.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him through the state of the art kitchen into a large living room. A woman, in her late 30's was reclining on a leather sofa reading Vogue. Her long blonde hair flowed gently down her back. She glanced up. Her eyes were hazel. Just like Blaine's.

"Mom, this is Kurt."

She stood up and moved towards him elegantly. Kurt took a second to admire her outfit before shaking her hand. She had a surprisingly strong grip for a small woman.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson."

"Nice to finally meet you too, Kurt, dear. And please call me Melody. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, let me just ask my dad first."

* * *

><p>"…and he took off his pants and-"<p>

"MOOOOM!" Blaine wailed.

"But Blaine, this is the best part." Kurt said, smirking.

"-he started dancing around. It was unbelievable, I wish I had got it on tape."

Kurt was laughing, and Blaine scowled. "Mom, can you not tell my boyfriend about my 3-year-old self."

"But you were so cute then."

"But-" Blaine started.

Kurt changed the subject. "This roast is delicious, Mrs- I mean, Melody."

"Thank you, Kurt. It's wonderful that you are finally together. I hope this means I will have to endure a lot less of 'Oh mom, he has the most beautiful voice' and 'His eyes are so bluuuee'."

"Mom."

Kurt blushed. He looked so cute. Blaine wanted to kiss him so bad, but not in front of his mom, no way.

"So Mom, I'm just gonna take Kurt outside to see the lake…." Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Oh, shouldn't we help with the dishes or something." Kurt said.

"No, no. It's okay. You go have fun." Melody said, with a knowing smile.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and yanked him out of the room while calling over his shoulder. "okayseeyoulaterbye."

Blaine grabbed the two coats and scarfs from the hall closet and pulled Kurt outside.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're gonna pull my whole arm off." Kurt said as Blaine opened the back door.

Kurt stared in amazement at the beautiful lake. The moon was full and the trees where silver in the eerie glow. The lake sparkled with stars. It was perfect.

"Beautiful." Kurt said.

"Sure is." But Blaine wasn't talking about the lake as he stared at Kurt's excited face, even fairer in the pale moonlight.

Blaine wound his scarf around Kurt's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips met.

They walked on the springy green grass down to the dock. And Kurt plucked up the courage to ask Blaine a question that had been nagging him for the whole night. "Where's your dad?"

Blaine sighed. "It's a long story." Kurt intertwined their fingers together. "We have all the time in the world."

And Blaine believed him. So he told him everything. How his dad left, returned and left again. How he was Blaine's hero, helping the world. His warmth, his love, his sparkling blue eyes, not unlike Kurt's. Every last emotion he ever felt about his father.

He never felt so exposed, so fragile, so vulnerable than when he poured his heart out to Kurt. He told him the one thing that he didn't even dare voice to his mother. "What if he never comes back, Kurt? What if he doesn't love me? I wrote letter after letter to him in Cambodia, he never returned them. What if I did something wrong?" He wasn't surprised to find out that he was crying.

Kurt enveloped him in a hug. Blaine felt him shaking too. He cried and cried into Kurt's shoulder, emptying all his worries. The cold air stung his wet face. When he let go. Kurt kissed him once. Then again. But he didn't say knew that Blaine wouldn't believe any of the comforting words that would come out of his mouth. So he just hugged him. And that was enough for Blaine.

Kurt was more than enough.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh My god. I'm so so so sorry for not updating in ages and ages. it's just i had exams and then there was a ballet concert and the holidays were packed and just too much stuff going on. i'm sorry. really. I am planning another fanfic. i'm really excited about it. hopefully it'll be up soon, but until then. enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.

* * *

><p>Since that night, Kurt and Blaine had grown even closer, they understood each other even better now.<p>

"…and he's just so perfect." Kurt sighed happily, spooning his raspberry yogurt into his mouth.

"Boy, you have got it real bad." Mercedes said, smirking.

"Yeah." Kurt said dreamily.

"But you've only been dating for a couple of weeks." Mercedes pointed out. "I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Mercedes," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Blaine would never hurt me."

Mercedes stilled looked worried. "I just don't want you to go off the deep end for Blaine and then get your heart broken."

"I think it's already too late. He has gone off the deep end." Finn walked up to the lunch table and dropped his tray on to the table. Kurt cringed and the pile of fries and the greasy hamburger.

He took a bite of his burger and a swig of soda before saying to Mercedes, "You should see him after Blaine leaves." He chuckled and put on a high pitched voice, "'Oh, Blaine said the sweetest things….' 'Blaine gave me this…' Blaine did that' it's horribly sickening actually" he swallowed the rest of the burger and started shovelling fries into his mouth.

"Blaine's on the way out, by the way, he's still showering, I think." Finn frowned slightly. "Tough practice today actually, Coach Bieste is a little tense about the game coming up. I don't know why, we're playing really well."

The door to the cafeteria opened and in walked Blaine. Kurt's eyes lit up when he saw the boy. Azimio walked in behind him and the spark died off almost immediately.

It stayed dead as Azimio followed Blaine over to the table and sat down next to Finn while Blaine scooted closer to Kurt. "What's he doing here?" Kurt hissed. "He's nice, Kurt." Blaine whispered, as if Azimio was a puppy that he wanted to bring home. Kurt scoffed.

"Listen dude." Azimio said loudly. Mercedes and Finn turned to look at him as he spoke to Kurt. "I'm sorry about all the times I shoved you into lockers and bullied you and stuff." Kurt's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It was mean…of me. And you really are kinda cool. And Blaine is awesome. So, I'm sorry." He held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt, eyes significantly less menacing, reached out and grasped hands, his almost disappearing in Azimio's large burly ones. And then he smiled. "Thanks."

Blaine sighed with relief and twirled his fork in his pasta. His hair was still wet, little drops of water clung like beads to the dark curls. Kurt reached up and fiddled with the one at the nape of his neck, before dropping his head on to Blaine's shoulder and finishing his yoghurt, oblivious to the chitchat at the table.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the sectional show choir championships, first of we have…" the overly cheerful voice was muffled by the door that Rachel shut behind her. "Alright, team, I have a few words I want to say before we go watch the losers outside." Everyone groaned, including Mr. Shue. She cleared her throat, "Now…."<p>

"Is she always like this?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "Yes, yes she is."

Blaine looked thoughtful, "Hmm, reminds me of Wes." Kurt snorted.

"…and that is all. Thank you." Brittany was the only one who clapped.

The green room lights flickered.

"Is it time already? Rachel you talked through the first performance!" Tina exclaimed.

"Quick guys! Out now! Go!" Mr Shue said.

With no time to be nervous, Kurt practically stumbled on stage and opened his mouth to sing and just like that it was over. He didn't remember a single thing about the performance.

He was introduced to Blaine's friends the warblers after the performance, he remembered that. Wes and David were funny.

And the next thing he knew, he found himself riding on the bus back to school. Rachel holding the trophy and Blaine wrapping his arm around his shoulders laughing loudly.

Walking to Blaine's car, the two boys were basking in the after glow of winning, talking about the competition. They were going to hang out at Blaine's house, down by the lake.

But when they got there, there was an unexpected surprise.

"Oh my God." Blaine whispered, he was shaking. "You."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers from chapter 1 apply :) and Thanks for the lovely reviews. I love you all thiiiiiis much. *Stretches arms out super super wide, almost 360 degrees, oh yes, i'm very flexible*

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Blaine whispered. "You."<p>

Standing in the doorway, was none other than Eugene Anderson. Blaine's father. He stood there with his arms open wide, welcoming his son back. Kurt glanced at Blaine, who was standing there like a statue, unable to move. After a good 10 minutes, Eugene lowered his arms when it became apparent that no son was running into them. His huge frame squeezed it self out of the doorway and plodded heavily down the lawn. He swept Blaine up into his arms and hugged him tightly.

This seemed to have woken up Blaine, who hugged back tightly. Kurt felt like a third wheel, intruding on an extremely intimate moment. But just leaving would be rude too. So, he stood there awkwardly, staring at Blaine's dad. He had long wild curly hair and a full beard-moustache-sideburn set. He seemed to be wearing a large colourful cape of some sort, a orange sweater and giant lace-up leather boots. And the fact that he was 6 feet tall didn't help either; his jeans were showing too much ankle.

In Kurt's opinion, he was a walking fashion disaster.

After an age, father and son broke apart, and stood there smiling at each other.

"Come in side now." The walking fashion disaster said, in a deep rumbling voice. "Just give me a minute" Blaine said. And when his father had gone inside, he turned to Kurt. " I hate to blow you off like this…" he said anxiously.

Kurt smiled. "It's okay. You hang out with your dad. You have a lot of catching up to do. But I have to borrow your car, I'm afraid." "Take it." Blaine said throwing him the keys. "Least I can do. You know what," Blaine said excitedly. "Come back for dinner, and if you're worried about driving back in the snow, you can stay the night. Then you can meet my dad."

"I'll ask Dad first. I'll call you later." Kurt unlocked the car. Blaine kissed him softly, grasping one of his hands quickly. "Bye" Kurt clambered into the car and started the engine. "Bye" He started down the road, Blaine waving until he was gone.

….

Kurt sighed as he walked into the warm toasty kitchen. "Hey, Carole." He said. "Hi sweetie," Carole said, staring intently at the crossword in front of her. "Do you have anything for lunch?" "Uh, there's some leftover pasta in the fridge. I thought you were having lunch with Blaine?"

"Change of plans. I'm having dinner with Blaine. He's spending the afternoon with his long lost father, who has returned from Cambodia. And has horrible fashion sense." He said the last part under his breath.

Carole's jaw was hanging open. "W-What?" she spluttered. "Long lost father? Cambodia? Dinner? What's going on?"

So, Kurt explained everything over a bowl of pasta. When he finished, Carole looked flabbergasted. "Wow, it's like something from Oprah."

"I know. So can I go tonight? He wants me to stay over." He said anxiously, wringing his hands.

"I don't know. You better wait for your father to get home. You know how he feels about….you and Blaine….you know."

Kurt's face reddened. "Carole!" he exclaimed quietly. "I ….We will be fully clothed…It's just sleeping and-Carole."

She laughed loudly. "Oh, I love making you embarrassed. You're so cute." She picked up the empty pasta bowl and brought it to the sink after pinching his cheek fondly.

"Now go clean your room."

"My room is clean, don't you know who I am?"

"Go ask your father then."

Kurt stood and walked out of the room, pulling out his phone, he dialled Burt's number. He picked up after the second ring. "'Ello?"

"Dad."

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

What was up? He had to ask his _father_ if he could stay at his _gay_ boyfriend's house because he had to stay for dinner to meet his long lost father who has returned from Cambodia. Who had the _worst_ fashion sense. Yeah, he'd definitely buy that. Not.

"Uhh. I'm going to Blaine's house for dinner tonight to meet his dad who has come back from Cambodia and wears a multicoloured cape. And I have to stay over because it's too dangerous to drive home in the snow. And I promise we won't _do a_nything." He said in one breath.

There was along pause. "Wait, what?"

"Can I stay at Blaine's house?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

"Really?"

"But promise me, that if you end up…._ Doing stuff-_"

"DAAAAD"

"Let me finish. If you end up feeling uh…ready, that you'll at least be safe and don't feel obliged to do it, but because you love each other. Yes?"

"Okay, Dad. See you tomorrow."

"See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Kurt doesn't know anyone else's dad but he was pretty sure that his was the best dad in the world.

* * *

><p>TBC Reviews are greatly appreciated.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for your beautiful reviews. Once again, I love you all. This chapter is in memory of my friend's dad who died on the 13th of Septmeber 2011. I only found out today, because we aren't very close and their family is a wreck right now. She doesn't actually read my fics, but it impacted us all in a way because he was only 50-something and it was a very random thing. And this chapeter is dedicated to the fact that life is a candle and it really can be snuffed out in a matter of seconds.

Disclaimers from chapter 1 apply.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Kurt." Blaine said after letting Kurt inside. He took the overnight bag from his boyfriend and dumped it into the hall closet along with his coat.<p>

"Hi" Kurt smiled at Blaine. His cheeks were flushed with happiness and his eyes sparkling with an untamed kind of joy. He was bouncing slightly. Kurt had never seen him this happy. "Had a good afternoon, did we?"

"Oh, like you'll never believe. We drove him around Ohio, seeing the sights and everything, and then we just hung around the lake. We took the boat out and went fishing. I'm gonna miss him when he leaves."

Wow, he really loves his father. Kurt thought.

"Well…." He said teasingly. "Am I allowed to meet him?"

Blaine laughed and kissed him quickly before pushing him through to the dining room. Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he saw the meticulously decorated dining room. Spotless white plates were laid out next to shining cutlery and sparkling wine glasses. A little basket of bread was sitting in the centre beside a huge clear vase filled with stargazer lilies.

"Wow" he breathed. But Blaine wasn't even listening.

"Well, well ,well," a loud booming voice was echoing around the quiet room. "And who is this?"

"Dad, this is Kurt." Blaine said, glancing at Kurt before turning back to his father. "Kurt, this is my dad." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson." He said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Kurt, Blaine has said so much about you."

Kurt blushed. This wasn't awkward at all, Kurt thought. The fact that they were talking like they were from Pride and Prejudice was no problem at all. Kurt resisted the urge to bow.

But he was saved, just in time, by Blaine's mom, who came in carrying a whole chicken on a platter and a glass bowl of salad.

"Hello Kurt, dear." She said happily.

This man means a lot to both of them. She looked even happier than Blaine. Blaine was talking animatedly to his father and Melody was watching them in amusement. Kurt felt a little left out.

But a second later, it was over. Melody called out, "Boys, take a seat. Dinner's ready."

They all sat down. And it was one of the best dinner's he had ever had. The food was delicious; the conversation was amusing and witty. And Kurt finally understood why they loved Eugene so much, heck, he was falling in love with him himself.

He was kind, witty, loving, funny. He was a lousy dad for a lot of Blaine's life. But he made up for it with these moments. The three of them made a wonderful family.

After dinner, they argued over who would clean the dishes, in a teasing manner. Eugene and Melody decided to do it, and they made Kurt and Blaine go into the living room. They sat down on the couch and snuggled closer together. Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, he could hear his heart beating slowly.

Kurt started laughing.

"I'm glad your Dad bypassed the weird outfit and just wore pants and a shirt this time."

"Yeah, funny how my mom is a famous designer and he is…well… not the best fashion sense."

Kurt giggled. Maybe he was a little drunk off the apple juice they had instead of wine, maybe he was too stuffed with delicious food, maybe it was just the comfortable couch and his boyfriend's warmth seeping through his skin on the cold night, but the words slipped out anyway, and he meant it. Twining their fingers together, Kurt whispered "I love you."

He felt Blaine tense beneath him. He shot up, suddenly wide awake. Kurt panicked a little. He refused to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Hey" Blaine said, a warm hand slipped back into his. "I love you too."

Their eyes drifted closed as their lips met slowly.

But they broke apart at the sudden shattering of glass. Looking up, they saw Eugene holding a broken wine glass in his fist. His eyes smouldering with fury. All the colour left Blaine's face as he met his father's eyes. Kurt had seen the fear in Blaine's eyes, mixed in with the hurt and the disbelief.

Eugene was shaking. "You-you you're a FAG?" He bellowed the last word.

Melody ran in at the sudden noise. "What-" Then she saw his furious face. And turned and saw the two boys tangled together on the couch.

"THEY ARE FAGGOTS." He said, pointing at them but talking to Melody.

"Yes, I know. Now just calm do-"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? YOU RAISED OUR ONLY SON THIS WAY, YOU RAISED THIS PIECE OF GARBAGE, YOU LET HIM BECOME THIS WAY!"

A flash of anger went through Melody's eyes. She was definitely mad now. All of the calm exterior was gone.

"Blaine is a wonderful boy. How dare you say any different of him just because he likes boys. You got along with him just fine before this and somehow his sexuality changes everything?" She said in a deathly cold voice.

"I WILL TREAT HIM WHAT EVER WAY I WANT." He raised his hand and-

SMACK

"MOM" Blaine got off the couch and tried to get closer to his mother, who was cradling the left side of her face, and crying.

But Eugene lunged at his before he could get there. And right before Kurt's eyes, Blaine's father started beating his own son.

"YOU" He punched him in the face, blood spraying everywhere from his nose. "FILTHY" He hit him in the stomach, winding him. "PIECE" Picking him up. "OF" Held him against the wall around the throat. "SH-ARGH" Kurt leapt on to the tall man's back and clung to his shoulders, hitting him with a candlestick he found on the coffee table. His heart leapt with every dull clank against the man's head. Eugene's grip around Blaine's throat slackened as he tried to get Kurt to let go. Blaine slid to the ground gasping for breath.

Eugene grabbed Kurt's ankle and pulled with a yell of triumph and Kurt slipped easily of his back in the strong grip. His head was forcibly dragged up to look the man in his eyes. Brown, Kurt thought dazedly, like Blaine's eyes, but not warm, cold cold eyes, filled with menace and had a strange manic glint.

"So, you're the little faggot that influenced my son, made him fall in love with you." His hot breath tickled Kurt's face and made him want to gag. "Maybe if we get rid of you, he'll go back to normal." His voice dripping in false sweetness. Turning back to Blaine on the ground, " What do you think, Blaine?" He drew a curved dagger from his belt. Kurt struggled a little in his hold. He tightned his grip around the back of Kurt's neck.

"This is a useful hunting dagger, very sharp, good for slitting the throats of the animals in Cambodia. Deer, leopards, chickens, maybe even humans." His voice was still calm and sweet as he held the knife to Kurt's throat, a few beads of scarlet blood appeared along the edge of then knife. "Any last words, fag?" he hissed.

Blaine struggled to stand, "No."

Eugene laughed, hollow and humourless. " 'No'? that's all you have to say to your one true love?"

A sharp voice rang out. "Drop it." Before Blaine could say anything. They spun around to come face to face with Melody. Kurt's heart leapt.

She had a gun.

"Drop it." She said again.

Eugene laughed again. "Or else what? You'll shoot me, little girl."

"You don't know what I'll do."

"I'll just kill him first then I'll drop it. Alright sweetie?" he said sarcastically.

A shot rang in Kurt's ears, a gasp of pain, before he felt the arm loosening around him, he turned and kicked Eugene, who was already bent on the ground holding his bloody arm, in the groin.

Sirens. The police.

Several men came and escorted the man out. He ran to Blaine's side, where he was crying, ignoring the burning flare of pain in his ankle.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm really sorry. I-I should have tried to protect you-" he was silenced with a kiss.

"You were very brave, Blaine. You were very brave."

"I love you, I love you." He sobbed.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around the poor boy.

"You two better go to Kurt's house. This place will be crawling with policemen soon. You'll just need to answer an few questions first, then you can leave."

They nodded numbly and accepted Melody's hand, she helped pull them to their feet and tackled Blaine in a ferocious hug. Crying, she didn't notice Blaine wincing.

"Uhh…Melody, Blaine might have a few bruises…."

"Oh yes" she said, retreating and wiping her tears away. "Are you sure your alright? Both of you? No broken anything?"

"I'm fine. Bruises I think I'll get but no broken bones."

"I think I've twisted my ankle, from when he pulled it, but that's easy to deal with."

A beefy policeman poked his head around the corner. "If you're ready, we want to ask you two some questions."

The boys nodded and got shakily to their feet. Blaine wound an arm around Kurt's waist and helped him limp along to the kitchen.

After being interrogated for a quarter of an hour, they took a cab to Kurt's house, seeing as how neither of them were fit to drive.

When they waltzed in after midnight, they were greeted by shocked faces, sitting around watching the late night movie.

"Dude, you're all covered in blood." Finn said loudly.

Burt and Carole were just sitting there staring at them in shock, jaws hanging wide open.

So after a lengthy explanation and a lot of questions, they were allowed to go upstairs. After arguing for another five minutes with Burt, Blaine was allowed to sleep in Kurt's room. Because as Kurt pointed out, they are "too injured to have sex anyway".

Blaine snuggled to Kurt under the covers after Kurt finished his extensive moisturising regime. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and rubbed soothing circles into his pyjama clad back.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"What if he comes back?"

"He's never coming back, Blaine."

"But he was really nice until-"

"Yeah, I know, honey."

Blaine snuggled closer, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Kurt ran a finger along the thin cut at his neck. What if he does come back?

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine woke up drenched in sweat.

Kurt slept on next to him, his face drawn and pinched. Blaine sat panting in the darkened room, trying to get his racing heart under control.

As pathetic as it sounded, he had had a bad dream.

At first the dream was better than any dream he had ever had before, he was with Kurt. And that in itself made it great already. Kurt said he loved him and it made his heart swell and he felt all fuzzy and warm inside. But then while he was hugging Kurt, he disappeared. And in his place was a huge tarantula. He ran, but the tarantula had eight legs and scuttled after him, and its tiny head morphed into his father's disgusting head. He ran even faster. But a cry sounded out that made his blood run cold. _Kurt_. He turned and saw, clasped tightly in the pincers of his father was Kurt. And the pincers slowly bent Kurt, right in half, in front of Blaine's very eyes. He tried to throw something at the spider, to get it to stop. And when he looked around for something, he realized there was no floor and he was falling and falling into a red sea, a sea, he later realised of blood. That's when he woke up.

He sat there shaking like a leaf, scared little thoughts chasing each other around in his head. And a strange reasonable-sounding voice always argued with the rest of them in his head. _What if he came back?_ No, no he's in jail now. _How do YOU know?_ He is, there is no way he wouldn't be, and he did almost kill Kurt back there. _Okay, fine. He's in jail, but what happens if he breaks out? Hmm? _Oh come ON, he is not going to break out. _He lived in Cambodia for more than a decade. I bet he could break out if he wanted to. _Uhh…. _Ha! I win._

He started to freak a little. He shook Kurt awake. Kurt rolled over, mumbling incoherently into his pillow before blinking his eyes open. The sight of Kurt's eyes calmed him down a little bit. "'eah, Blaine, Whatsa matta?" It took him a while to figure out what the heck Kurt was saying.

"I had a bad dream, nightmare." Blaine whispered. Kurt rubbed his eyes slowly and stared at Blaine. "Oh, my poor baby, what was the dream about?" Blaine took a deep breath, his eyesight blurred a little, and his voice came out choked up, "I-It was-s about y-you, getting k-killed by m-my Dad, and I would have t-to live alone and I-I-I would miss you so much and I l-love you, Kurt, I love you so much."

A strong pair of arms flung themselves at Blaine and wrapped him up so tight that he started choking a little. Blaine clung to Kurt and cried into his shoulder, he felt Kurt sniffle occasionally and he could feel his thin frame shaking with suppressed sobs. He realized that this was just as hard for Kurt, if not worse, he almost _died._

"I'm never leaving you, Blaine sweetie." He murmured, "I'm never gonna leave you."

Blaine was sure he had never cried so much in his life.

…

They didn't go to school the next day. They didn't want to and nobody made them. So they stayed at Kurt's place for the whole day.

Burt left for the garage and Carole left for work soon after fussing around them and reminding them were the food was and to "Just relax".

They cuddled on the couch, eating leftover pasta, and watching the Bachelorette and reruns of Project Runway. Blaine fell asleep a couple of times. He must be really tired. Kurt scanned his face, dark circling circles under his eyes, his sleeping face was pinched and tight and his hair had even lost all bouncability, it now looked like a cloud, a dark cloud, very accurately reflecting their feelings.

Kurt sighed as he listened to Heidi Klum make her boring "you are OUT" speech. He knew that this would probably scar them both for life, the issue from last night. But he also knew that life goes on, and that, eventually, they would both get over it. Blaine's dad was only the first in a long line of people who will try to tell them that the love they share is wrong. But even Kurt wished that the first person to actually physically threaten them wouldn't be as close to Blaine as his _father_.

They had been lucky so far. Family members had accepted them as who they are, because Kurt didn't count Eugene as a family member. He was never really part of Blaine's life, leaving them when he was a kid, coming back and trying to, well, kill his date. Not nice.

But Melody is brilliant. Burt was loving and tough, Carole was such a sweetheart and Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine's grandparents were nice, his were too. So they had it good.

Kurt rested his cheek on Blaine's thunder cloud, smelling the sweet cinnamon-y scent. They had it good, but even so, it was gonna take time.

Time, Kurt thought. It had made him fall in love, it had made his grow up, smarter, wittier. It also made old wounds heal.

Kurt felt like he had aged a hundred and ten years since yesterday night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and the alerts and stuff. I love you all.**

**disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.**

* * *

><p>So when the next day came rolling around, Blaine felt ready to go back to school. He and Kurt had spent the entire day just chilling out and they also talked about it. They talked about everything that happened on <em>that night<em>. And he felt ready.

He went home to pick up some stuff and a change of clothes. Kurt sat waiting in the car and he promised he would be fast but when he walked down the corridor to his room, he saw his mom sobbing quietly in her room. He stopped dead in his tracks. Her hair was messed up and she looked like she hadn't showered. A little pang of guilt swept through him. He should have asked her to come with them. It was her _husband_, for God's sake, he almost _killed_ her and all Blaine could do was think about himself. Who knows what she had been doing for the whole day. Crying probably. Cleaning up all the gross bits left behind. What had Blaine been doing? Cuddling with his gorgeous boyfriend and watching TV.

His vision blurred as he padded into the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed for the thousandth time and checked his phone again. He turned the heater up. Where was Blaine? They were going to be late.<p>

And he hasn't had his coffee yet. He sighed irritably again.

He turned of the engine and stepped out of his car. The chilly wind was like knives on his face. He hurried inside the house. The heater wasn't on and the house was only a couple of degrees warmer than outside. The house was empty and lacking the comfortable cosiness from the previous times he had been here. His skin crawled against his shirt. It felt like something had died.

He walked slowly upstairs and he followed the sound of soft murmurs to a bedroom.

He peeked inside and saw Blaine holding Melody and whispering in a soothing voice. Tears were flowing freely down Melody's cheeks and Blaine was sniffling too. The room was dark and sinister but the two people glowed with something Kurt couldn't place, something that made the room seem brighter, warmer than all the other rooms in the house.

Feeling like an intruder, he crept back down the stairs and climbed back into the car. He tried to act nonchalant when he saw Blaine and Melody trundling down the path to the car. Two bags in Blaine's hands.

"Uh…Kurt, can you drop my mom off at The Lakeside View Hotel?" he asked.

"What? You're going to stay in a hotel?" Kurt continued without waiting for him to answer. "No. No. Both of you should stay at our place, Hudmel residence."

"Thank you Kurt." Melody cut in. "But really we don't want to intrude and-"

Kurt held up a hand for silence and fished his phone out of his pocket, speed dialling his dad.

Blaine watched in wonder as Kurt started talking in a business like tone. "Hello Dad? Yes, this is Kurt. Melody and Blaine are going through a rather traumatic experience and they are planning to stay at the Lakeside" Kurt laughed. "Yes I know, silly of them, isn't it? So they should stay with us yes? In the guest bedroom. No…yeah…okay. So I'll drop melody off? Carole won't be leaving so soon right? Okay yeah….then she can go to work." Kurt glanced at Melody uncertainly. "Yeah. Okay. Bye"

"You're staying with us." He said firmly, smiling.

And that was the end of the discussion. Because you do not mess with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>"And then he what?" Quinn asked.<p>

"He was holding me with the knife against my throat." Kurt said dramatically, Blaine smirked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing his ear. Kurt squirmed and the girls gasped at the statement.

"Then what?" Brittany asked.

"And Blaine's mom came out with a gun and he tightened-"

"Wait, wait, hold up." Santana said. "How do we know this is all true?"

Without a word, Kurt pulled down the neck of his sweater and lifted his chin up, revealing the thin red cut on his skin.

The girls gasped and leaned closer, even Santana.

He likes this, Blaine thought to himself.

"And then? And then?" Mercedes demanded.

"Well…" Kurt drawled. He continued the story and Blaine blanked out a little only paying attention to the part where he started crying, or was supposed to anyway.

He smiled gratefully at Kurt after he finished. "Thanks for not telling them about my act of wimpiness."

Kurt kissed him lightly. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Blaine thought he was ready for school. Keyword being <em>thought<em>.

He was really paranoid. He knew what it was. Just nerves, he had had them before, after the Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school, when those boys beat him senseless. He was jumpy for the few weeks after but never this bad.

He flinched at a locker being slammed shut, he cowered when the jocks came down the hall, and he almost hit the ceiling when a teacher called on him during class. He was sick of it. He knew Kurt was having the same problem but not nearly as bad as him. The attack hadn't been as personal for Kurt as for him. A father was someone you should be able to trust. And now Blaine had trouble trusting anyone, except maybe Kurt and Melody and Carole and Burt. But now he even shied away when Finn came too close to him.

It was a nightmare. The fear. He didn't even know what he was scared of. Jocks? His dad? He was just plain _scared_.

Kurt was really nice about it. Kurt was the only one who could touch him without him springing into ninja mode. And they hung out in his room a lot (door open) while he stayed at their house, he slept with his mom though. And Melody liked to cook dinner, much to Carole's delight and Blaine and Kurt always did the dishes together. It was the only time they had fun. Spraying each other and playing with the soap till their hands were wrinkly and they made more of a mess than cleaned up.

But school was a nightmare. He couldn't concentrate. And the time when he and Kurt had to say good night was terrible too. A little part got so scared when Kurt shut his door with an apologetic smile. All the comfort was gone for the night. It was like the sadness when he was a little kid and had to say bye to his friends right when they were having so much fun.

"I wish I could help you." Kurt always said.

And they tried. Cuddling and chocolate and Kurt even lent Blaine one of his pillows which smelled like peaches and vanilla, like Kurt. That one did help. A little.

But Blaine knew the cure and it was horrible.

"What is it?" Kurt asked him one night.

"Time" he said simply.

Time would heal the cuts. They would become scars etched permanently on to his soul.

Just like Kurt's cut in his neck. Time would heal it, but it would always be there.

* * *

><p>TBC Reviews, as always are lovely.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Or the song Ruthm of Love by the plain white T's

* * *

><p>About two months later, Kurt and Blaine had managed to put that horrible night behind them, more or less. Melody and Blaine moved back into their home after Melody paid someone to shampoo the carpets, wax the wooden floors, wash the curtains, wipe down the leather couches and basically sterilize the entire house.<p>

Kurt and Blaine's relationship was blossoming beautifully, with only a nick or two here and there. And there was absolutely no sign of Blaine's father.

But now Kurt had other problems.

On a bright Saturday morning, He was sitting on the edge of his bed, fingering the collar of his shirt. It seemed constricting, he was finding it a bit strange. There was also a funny itch that he couldn't seem to find. Almost as if it was in his chest. He unbuttoned his shirt and found dozens of scratch marks where he was trying to scratch the itchiness. His eyes were small and swollen and his nose was tingly. He started coughing.

No, he thought in horror, I cannot be sick right now, no way.

He sneezed loudly then swore under his breath.

He lay down, reaching for his phone and dialed Blaine's number.

"Hello?"

"Blaine"

"Kurt?"

"I 'ave an itch I can't scwatch."

Blaine's voice was confused. "Oh, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing but anyway," his voice became gravelly and low, "Why don't I help you-"

"Blaine, you perv, I'm sick."

"Oh" his voice suddenly understanding, "Sorry."

"I can't be sick now. Regionals is coming up soon."

Blaine sighed. "Well, you do sound sort of sick..."

"Don't you dare say that," he whimpered. "I can't be sick, I can't."

"Just stay there. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"What?"

"I had football practice just now."

"Oh," that's right, he saw Finn leave a while ago. "Right."

"I'll be there soon, with Finn."

He sneezed violently before saying into the phone, "Ogay."

He hung up and lay back down into his bed. The sheets were so warm and nice. He sighed and shut his eyes. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>He stirred. He felt a cold hand on his forehead. He also felt disgusting.<p>

"He's burning up." a familiar voice murmured. Blaine.

"Yeah, I'll get the fever stuff." Heavy footsteps blundered out of the room.

He opened his eyes. His head pounded and the room swam. The bed dipped as Blaine sat down.

"Kurt?"

His throat was burning. "Blaine" he croaked.

"Kurt."

"Blaine, I'm sick, aren't I?"

Blaine nodded sadly with a sympathetic smile. Kurt groaned and covered his face with a pillow. He mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry?" Blaine asked.

"You shouldn't be here. I bet I look horrible." He groaned.

"You look perfect."

A pillow narrowly missed his head. "Liar."

Blaine laughed.

Finn came trundling back into the bedroom with a small canvas bag.

"Hey dude, you're awake. Cool." Finn said absently, he put the bag down and shuffled back out the door. "I need to call Rachel," he said. "And anyway I'm sure you're in very capable hands." he said knowingly, his caterpillar eyebrows going up and down.

A pillow hit his face with great accuracy.

"Alright, I'm leaving, I'm leaving."

He left quickly and Kurt was pushed back into the bed by Blaine, still seething at Finn's last comment.

"I mean, how can he say something like that? It's none of his business what we do when we're...alone."

Blaine was sifting through the little bag and mumbled, "That's right."

"And how dare he come in here and say something like that."

"Mmm"

"God knows we're not...virgins anymore but neither is he frankly."

"Yeah."

Kurt smiled fondly at his boyfriend's curly head and continued in the livid voice he was using before, "Who does he think he is?"

"I know, right?" He was organizing all the Panadol and cough syrup into neat little rows.

"I think we should get a bulldog."

"Definitely."

Kurt laughed then coughed, startling Blaine out of his rearranging.

He kissed Blaine on the forehead, then his nose and finally his parted lips.

"Yum, germs." Blaine growled, chuckling softly.

Kurt pulled away and sighed. "Bring on the drugs then."

"Over dramatic."

Blaine handed over some pills and grabbed a glass from the bathroom and filled it with water. Kurt swallowed the pills easily, laying back down.

"Cuddle with me." Kurt demanded, pouting.

Blaine haphazardly threw everything into the bag in his haste to get in bed and clambered under the sheets before pulling Kurt close to him and placing a kiss on his messy hair.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. Blaine sang softly and stroked his hair.

"My head is stuck in the clouds, he begs me to come down, says 'Boy quit fooling around.'" he sang, "I told him, 'I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ears, we'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love."

He watched Kurt's eyelashes flutter close, dark against his freckly cheeks. Blaine's heart swelled in his chest, he continued singing, "We may only have tonight, until the morning sun you're mine, all mine. Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love. Ba da da dum."

Kurt snuggled deeper into Blaine's side and his breathing evened out. Blaine still sang softly until the end and Kurt was fast asleep.

He stared. He loved this beautiful boy in his arms. The one who was snoring a little because of his blocked nose. And he loved him most at times like this, when he was in a t-shirt and sweatpants. God knows he loves him when he was wearing skinny jeans which were practically moulded on to his legs and his hair coiffed to perfection as well. But something about sweatpants made him adore this boy.

He carefully moved Kurt's head back on to his pillow and removed his arm before creeping out into the hall and down the stairs.

He stopped in the kitchen when he saw Carole. She was making a giant bowl of salad. "Hey Mrs Hummel." Blaine greeted.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Carole?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "Hi Carole."

"Hello Blaine," she said amusedly.

"Kurt's sick."

"I know. Finn told me he had a fever."

"He also has a cold. He's upstairs sleeping right now, but I gave him Panadol," he said counting on his fingers, "some of that stuff that stops coughing and vitamin C."

"Good." Carole said, looking deeply impressed, "At least you know your medicines. Finn is absolutely hopeless."

Blaine smiled.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. Thank you."

"Your always welcome." Carole said, "Here take some orange juice up to Kurt and see if he'll get up for dinner."

He carried two glasses of the orange juice up the stairs and into Kurt's room, carefully setting them down on the nightstand.

Kurt was still sleeping.

And Blaine really didn't want to wake him up.

He wriggled back into the bed, taking up the same position as before. Kurt stirred a little but finally settled with his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. He hummed a tuneless song under his breath. Kurt wasn't so warm anymore, but his skin was sticky with dried sweat.

Glancing at the clock, it was already 5:45. He was going to have to get him up if he wanted time to shower.

He shook Kurt gently. Nothing happened.

Wow, Blaine thought, that stuff knocked him out real good.

"Kurt, baby, you have to wake up. Come on, wakey wakey." he said in a singsong voice.

A high pitched whine escaped Kurt's throat and he curled up into the fetal position.

Blaine smirked when he thought of something brilliant.

* * *

><p>Carole knew that sending Kurt's boyfriend upstairs to wake him up would take longer than if she or his father went to do it. But certainly not this long.<p>

She crept upstairs softly, skipping the creaky step. Screams and peals of laughter came from Kurt's bedroom at the end of the hall.

She peeked around the door and saw a tangle of limbs on the bed. Blaine was straddling Kurt, holding him down and tickling his sides, a look of pure child-like delight on his face. Kurt was writhing around on the bed, laughing and screaming abuse at Blaine.

Blaine stopped abruptly and kissed Kurt quickly before running away to hide in Kurt's walk-in wardrobe. Kurt stormed over to the wardrobe and pulled the doors open, revealing Blaine, who looked absolutely terrified and trying puppy dog eyes on him at the same time.

Kurt started coughing and wheezing, and doubled over. Carole soon realized that he was laughing. Blaine looked uncertain before dropping to his knees and looking at Kurt. "I'm sorry?"

Kurt stumbled back on to the bed. "Your face was epic, it went all spazzy and your weirdo eyebrows practically became one and ahahahahaha."

Blaine looked relieved. "Alright funny guy," he picked him up easily and carried him into the bathroom, "You shower in here, I'm going next door okay?"

Carole moved just in time, getting down the stairs just in time to see Blaine come out of Kurt's room and pad into Finn's. "Hey Finn, can I shower in here?"

She heard Finn grunt and resume his killing of zombies.

She smiled. They were in love. Blaine and Kurt. Not Finn. She wondered vaguely if they had said the L word yet. And she's pretty sure she knew what went down that time Kurt slept over at Blaine's. Especially as how that night Melody had called her to ask her if she would watch Blaine while she had to stay overnight in the city to get ready for her runway show. She chose not tell Burt because he would have driven down there and dragged Kurt, screaming and kicking, right out of Blaine's bed.

She blushed and returned to her dinner preparation.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine came downstairs later on. Kurt with his nose a glowing red and in his light blue flannel pajamas; Blaine with his curls dripping all over his shirt and his arm wrapped protectively around Kurt.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt said irritably, "It's only a cold, I do not have pneumonia."

Blaine withdrew his hand with a wary glance and sat down at the table.

"Kurt, I made some chicken soup with sweet corn and a whole baguette stuffed with garlic butter. For you."

"Thanks Carole."

"And the rest of us are having pork chops."

"It sounds wonderful, Mrs Hu- I mean Carole." Blaine said politely.

Finn slouched in, followed by Burt and they sat down. Finn immediately grabbed about seven pork chops and a tiny spoon of the salad.

"Finn," Burt grunted, "Eat your greens."

Grumbling, he took more salad and wolfed everything down. Blaine had better table manners but ate just about as much as Finn. Burt took his time cutting up his one fat less chop and ate a lot of salad. Kurt slurped noisily at his soup and munched slowly through his garlicky bread.

Before they knew it, it was 8:30 and Blaine had to leave. He tucked Kurt into his bed and kissed him slowly on the lips.

"Good night."

"I love you." Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too."

Then he left.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

A/N: I understand if fantasy isn't your thing, but if your okay with it, could you maybe read Dark Magic? It's my other story and I'm really proud of it so...yeah

* * *

><p>Kurt's cold lingered on through the last few days of school and Christmas. It wasn't fun being sick on Christmas, but at least it was mainly coughing.<p>

Kurt and Blaine spent their Christmas with family but they had a quick gift exchange on Boxing Day. Burt, Carole and Finn had gone to see Finn's distant aunt or something.

First, he opened the small parcel. A red bowtie with little green christmas trees fell out. "Thanks, Kurt!" he said happily.

Then, Blaine opened the thin present. And stared at the two slips of paper.

"I," Kurt started nervously, "The fair is coming next week and well...I thought we...could maybe...you know, like go." he continued hurriedly, "But if you don't want to go, you don't have to, you can go with someone else."

"Kurt" Blaine said amusedly, "It's brilliant, of course I'll go."

Kurt looked relieved. "Oh good"

Blaine kissed him on the cheek, "Open yours now."

He tore open the parcel and found a shoebox. Puzzled, he lifted the lid off and found a smaller box inside. He opened that and found a pair of lime green sunglasses, similar to the pink ones Blaine kept in his car. He put them on and looked at Blaine.

"An how do I look, my darling?" he said in a corny french accent. Blaine laughed, "Fantabulous, as always."

In the box there was another thing, a small book. He picked it up and turned it over. The cover was a little worn and shiny gold lettering spelled out the words "Blaine's Journal"

"What?" Kurt smiled.

"I wrote a whole lot of stories. Uh, mostly about...well, you. And I want you to have it."

Kurt tackled him in a hug before flipping through it eagerly.

He read a short one aloud, and watched as a blush crept up Blaine's cheeks.

"His smile was so radiant, when he didn't hold it in. When he smiles with his heart, he forgets about sucking his teeth in and opening his eyes wider. When he smiles free and wild, his mouth opens and his teeth disappear and his eyes squinch up. I have been graced enough to see this smile, I think it's the happiest smile in the world."

They were silent for a moment before Kurt breathed in shakily.

"Blaine."

* * *

><p><p>

Kurt and Blaine lay in Kurt's bed, only in their boxer briefs. Blaine was writing more stuff into Kurt's present and Kurt was reading as he wrote, playing with Blaine's hair.

Kurt rubbed His cheek against Blaine's shoulder.

The pen travelled quickly across the page. "...the lovely sway of his hips as he walked towards me. This boy doesn't know what he does to me. His eyes light up when he sees me. Me. And only me. He loves me and I love him. He is mine."

"What makes you think I want to be yours?" Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine smirked. "Because you are to enticed by my hair's curly ways."

"Good point." Kurt said, "But your kisses are rather scrumptious as well."

Blaine dropped the pen and turned to kiss Kurt. Their lips met and Blaine parted his lips to encourage Kurt's tongue out. He ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip and then stopped quite suddenly.

"Nung," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine laughed.

They shimmied off the bed and put their clothes back on before going downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

"We have strawberries and black currants."

"Cool"

"But no chocolate."

"That's too bad."

"It's okay, sweetie. We have cheese if you are interested."

"Ewww..."

But as it turned out, cheese and strawberries were pretty good.

"Mmm..." Blaine licked the juice off his fingers.

"I know right." Kurt said seriously.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"I suppose so."

Blaine crashed on to the couch while Kurt fiddled with the player.

"Here. Sound of music."

Blaine groaned. Kurt's smile faltered.

"What?" Kurt said sharply.

"We always watch the same thing over and over again and it's really...boring."

"So, you're saying that I'm boring?" His voice dangerous.

"No. I didn't say that." Blaine sighed. "Just your choice of movie is boring."

"Which means I'm boring."

"Kurt, don't do this now."

"What am I doing Blaine?"

"Being like this, all angry."

"You just said that I was boring."

"Maybe you are. I don't know." They were standing on either side of the coffee table, shouting now. "You are so...ugh."

"That's not even a word."

"UNSPONTANEOUS!"

"Blaine, you are JUST as boring as I am if not more so."

"I am not."

"Yeah, you do the same thing everyday."

"I do not"

By now they were throwing everything out there.

"And you are so short!"

Blaine gasped. Kurt knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Kurt, why do you always have to be the more superior one?"

Kurt had gone quiet.

"You always have to be dressed better than me. You always pick the movie. The restaurant. And you have the better family than me."

"Blaine-"

"No Kurt. Until you learn to share, I'm not seeing you anymore."

"Blaine-" Panic was fluttering inside his chest. He couldn't be serious.

"Good bye Kurt."

He walked out of the living room. Kurt heard the door snap shut but he just sat there.

And then the tears came.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>Finn didn't know what happened between Kurt and Blaine. All he knew is that when he got home, he found Kurt lying face down on the couch, bawling his eyes out.<p>

Finn Hudson was no good at feelings and stuff. He stood in the doorway, gaping at the sight before him. Then he perched on the couch, throwing his backpack on the ground. He placed a hesitant hand on Kurt's back and patted it awkwardly. Sobs continued to rack Kurt's small frame and Finn glanced around the room for clues. The sound of music menu was playing and Kurt was crying.

That's it.

Eventually, Kurt stopped crying and turned around. Finn flinched at Kurt's broken expression. His eyes were small slits, lined with red, And his hair horribly tassled and out of its normally coiffed perfection. This was really bad.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he said kindly.

"No."

"Aww c'mon little dude."

"I'm o-older than you Finn."

"But-"

"Blaine and I had a fight." he said shortly.

But he knew this already.

"I kinda figured. But why?"

"I- I don't know." he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Call him." Finn handed him the phone.

Kurt took the phone hesitantly before dialing Blaine's number. It went straight to voicemail.

He hung up and shook his head. "I have to find him and talk to him."

"But Kurt- dinner and-"

"I have to go find him now."

Finn watched helplessly as Kurt left the house, taking his phone and keys with him.

He hurried to the car and turned the heater on before driving to Blaine's house. By the time he got there it was already dark and colder than before. The snow muffled his footsteps up the path. He knocked on the door a few times. Melody opened it with a confused expression.

"Kurt?"

"Melody, is Blaine here?" he asked desperately.

"Blaine? But he was supposed to be with you." Her confused expression changed quickly to worry.

"Oh no, oh no." Kurt cried. "This is all my fault. We got into a fight and he left and I came to find him and he's not here and what if he's in trouble? I shouldn't have argued with him-"

"Kurt, Kurt, calm down. Please!"

Once Kurt began breathing normally again, Melody asked him "Where else could he be?"

"School? The Lima bean? Dalton?"

"Alright, you go to the Lima bean and I'll go to Dalton, because that's further away. If he isn't there, call me and go check McKinley."

"Ok."

He climbed back into car, praying with every cell in his body, to God, Jesus, Buddha or Allah or whoever that Blaine was fine.

He had to be.

* * *

><p><p>

Kurt nearly started crying with relief when he saw Blaine's car parked outside the coffee shop. He leapt out of the car, shaking, and made his way to the door of the cafe.

But something made his hand freeze on the handle. Blaine was inside, all right.

With another boy.

They were sitting across from each other, holding coffee cups and talking. Blaine was smiling while the other boy leaned in closer. He said something and Blaine blushed.

The boy was wearing a Dalton blazer and had a weasel-like face and horrible hair. He leaned away, smirking as Blaine scratched the back of his neck.

They suddenly stood up and made their way over to the door. And Kurt realized he need to move. Like now.

He also realized that his hand was actually frozen to the handle.

He peeled his hand off with much wincing and crying before hurrying off to hide around the corner. Thankfully, they hadn't seen him.

They stood outside the shop and the boy reached out to tweak Blaine's bow tie and leaned in to kiss Blaine.

"No Sebastian," Kurt heard Blaine say to this Sebastian, "I have a boyfriend."

"But do you?" Sebastian asked innocently, "After all the stuff you said about him, it doesn't seem that you are still his boyfriend."

Blaine faltered and Kurt's heart clenched painfully. Sebastian took his hesitation as a cue and kissed Blaine square on the mouth. Kurt stopped breathing, his gut twisted painfully. Blaine's eyelids fluttered shut and he kissed him back before he realized what he was doing and pushed him away. "Sebastian, I have a boyfriend."

"Your point?"

"I love him."

Sebastian pecked him on the lips before departing. Blaine stood there for a moment, his mouth agape before leaving the parking lot too.

Kurt had heard enough and he only came out after Blaine and Sebastian had driven away (in separate cars). He climbed numbly into his and drove back to his house.

He managed to get to his room, avoiding the family members who were still eating dessert in the TV room, before the first appearance of tears welled up in his eyes.

He cried for hours.

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine entered his house just after 8pm. His mom came bustling in like a hurricane and Blaine knew something was wrong. His mom never bustled.

"Blaine where have you been? Where's Kurt?"

"Kurt?" he replies grumpily, "Why would Kurt be with me?"

"He was worried. He came all the way over here to tell me about your fight and how you went missing. I went to Dalton but Wes said you weren't there and when Kurt didn't call I assumed he had found you at the Lima Bean and-"

"The Lima Bean?" Blaine interrupted.

"Yeah. He was really worried about you, I think he wanted to apologize."

"He won't want to now," Blaine muttered with a horrible sense of understanding.

"Blaine," his mother whispered, her voice dangerously quiet, "What have you done?"

"I have to find him." He took off, running out of the house and back into his car.

So Kurt had seen him in the Lima Bean with Sebastian. He was trying to apologize. Blaine's chest squeezed uncomfortably tight. He had to find him.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>Kurt pretended to be sleeping when Finn "crept" into his room. Kurt heard his footsteps trudging along the carpeted hallway about 5 minutes before he actually reached his room.<p>

That was his idea of creeping.

He sensed Finn peering at him. Then, he "crept" out of the room again.

Kurt felt like his heart was breaking. But not in the "smash into pieces so fast that you can't feel anything because it was so shocking" broken.

His breaking was the slow, torturous pain that starts slowly in the pit of you stomach and makes it's way up to you chest. Filling your lungs with a sickening feeling and drowning your heart on the way. Finally clawing up your throat like a giant tarantula, choking you from the inside so suddenly that you can't breathe.

It was agony.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He seriously would have opted for the numbness other than what he was feeling right now.

How could Blaine do that?

He cheated.

At this thought, Kurt erupted into gross sobbing. Crying so hard that no noise came out.

He was never going to get over this.

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine never sped. He never did. But this was serious. Very very serious.

He knew what Kurt saw. He could sense it. Deep in the pit of his stomach. It twisted so painfully. He was praying and hoping with every cell in his body that Kurt hadn't seen anything at all.

But he knew that wouldn't be true. So he began hoping instead that Kurt wasn't taking this all too hard.

He turned into the Hudson-Hummel's driveway. Turning off the engine, he hopped out of his car and hurried up to the door. He rang the doorbell twice. Just to make sure someone understood the urgency and would come and open the door.

The door flew open and Blaine came face to face with Finn's chest. He looked up.

In a second, he decided to pretend nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey Finn"

Finn crossed his arms and glared at the shorter boy. "And what do you want?"

Blaine gulped. Ok, so Finn knew something had happened.

"Listen," he said urgently, "I-"

"No you listen, Blaine, obviously you did something to seriously hurt Kurt. He has been in his room for the whole day now and he didn't even come down for dessert. And my mom made pie. PIE, Blaine, PIE!"

Finn was fuming. Clearly he was mad that Blaine did something that made Kurt miss apparently one of the greatest things since sliced bread.

"I'm so-"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

He was right of course.

"Can I see him?" Blaine asked timidly.

Finn hesitated. Then he said, "You can try."

And that was enough.

Blaine took the steps two at a time until he found himself standing in front of Kurt's bedroom door.

He knocked tentatively and twisted open the door knob when he got no reply.

Kurt was curled up on the bed wearing the same clothes he had worn for most of the afternoon. Blaine couldn't believe that all of this had happened in less than 12 hours.

"Kurt?"

He remained silent and still on the bed. Then Blaine saw a shudder go through his body.

"Kurt, can you please turn around?"

A whiny voice went "No!"

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice breaking, "please..."

"I saw you kiss him." he said.

Blaine froze. No...he thought, no, no, no, no, no-

"I saw you," he said sadly, "I went there to apologize and I saw you."

"I'm so, so sorry, Kurt."

He stayed silent.

"He kissed me and I tried to-"

"I saw you kiss him back, Blaine." he said to the wall. "I was there."

"Kurt, I love you and I don't want to be with Sebastian, I want to be with you and only you. Please." he pleaded.

"We've been through so much together," Kurt said softly, "I would have thought that meant something to you."

"It still does."

Suddenly Kurt whipped around and sat up, his eyes ablaze. "Then explain why you kissed another boy, a boy who is very gay and NOT your boyfriend."

Kurt's beautiful blue eyes filled up, the anger leaving him. "And he was much better looking than me and in Dalton, I bet he sings too."

He did, but Blaine had the sense not to say that out loud.

"Kurt, I feel nothing for Sebastian but I love you. You."

"I think we need to take a break," Kurt said, his gaze dropping to his intertwined fingers, "to figure out what we want...what you want."

"Kurt-"

"Can you leave now?"

It wasn't really a question, but a command. A command in disguise of a question.

So he leaves. His heart is heavy in his stomachs and it feels like it's stopped beating. Like the sad lump of muscle that used to pump faster when he saw Kurt now just sits in the hydrochloric acid in his stomach.

Finn glares at him the whole way out the door.

He just lost the best thing he ever had.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. And the song in this chapter is "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran, which I also do not own.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know what hit him.<p>

Kurt didn't want to be with him anymore. He didn't want to be Blaine's boyfriend anymore.

How could that be?

They were KurtandBlaine. Not Kurt and Blaine. They couldn't NOT be together.

At least that's what was running through Blaine's mind as he drove along the empty stretch of road.

There was a crevice the size of the Grand Canyon in his heart and he didn't know what to do about it.

He didn't know what to do with himself.

He just didn't know.

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart hurt.<p>

Really bad.

But he had to get over it. Just like he got over the crush on Finn and Sam.

Granted, Blaine was a lot more than a crush.

But there's nothing a good dose of hardcore self-control can do to an addiction.

Because that's all Blaine was now. An addiction.

* * *

><p>I need him back, Blaine heart screamed as he lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling at midnight.<p>

* * *

><p>I need him back, Kurt's soul wailed as he lay curled up on the couch in his room, staring at the pictures surrounding his mirror at 3 am.<p>

* * *

><p>School was a nightmare. The glee club got split down the middle, most of the guys on Blaine's side, except Finn and Mike, along with Santana.<p>

The girls on Kurt's side. And Brittany in the middle, humming to herself about Jell-O.

Blaine was staring longingly at Kurt. But Kurt was looking steadily in the other direction, willing himself not to cry.

"Man," Puck said in awe, "What did you do, hobbit? Stain his designer coat or something?"

"I kissed another guy."

A shocked silence greeted him, then-

"OW!"

Blaine rubbed the stinging skin where Santana hit his forearm.

"What the hell dwarf?"

"It wasn't on purpose, he kissed me-"

"You kissed him back." Kurt said shrilly.

"Hey, hey," Santana said loudly over the hubbub, "I know a thing or two about cheating and-"

"Stay out of this, Santana." Kurt said wearily.

"-did Blaine sleep with this guy?" she interrupted.

"No, I didn't."

"Did he touch him there and let him touch him back?"

"Well, no but-" This time it was Kurt.

"Then I don't see what your problem is, Porcelain." Santana said smugly.

"Well," Kurt spluttered.

"I'm just saying," she said, "He didn't really even cheat. He just kissed him."

"The thing is Santana," Kurt said acidly, "Not all of us are sluts."

"Hey," she said loudly, "I'm not a slut, I'm THE slut."

"What is going on in here?" Mr Shue demanded angrily.

"Shh." Puck said. "Stay out of this, Shuester."

"Puck." Mr. Shue warned.

Puck raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. The rainbow fairies are arguing."

"Who?"

"The unicorns."

Mr Shue still looked lost.

Puck raise his eyebrows. "The dolphins? The pi-"

"For the love of-" Santana exclaimed, "Kurt and Blaine, Kurt and Blaine."

"Oh." Will said.

"Rainbow fairies are actually called Pixies." Brittany said a matter-of-factly.

"I thought pixies made Disney movies." Finn said.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked to his locker after the horrendous rehearsal that Glee was. Regionals was in a week and nothing was ready, but that was normal from what Kurt-<p>

Kurt.

Blaine sighed and opened his locker.

A piece of paper fluttered out.

An arrangement of cutout magazine letters stared back at him, spelling out the sentence "Meet me at the Lima bean in half an hour."

His heart soared. Kurt wanted to talk things over.

* * *

><p>He walked eagerly into the dimly lit coffee shop with the sunlight streaming through the windows. His eyes were searching for Kurt and his heart seemed to shrink as each second passed and he couldn't see Kurt.<p>

He sat in the corner and pulled out his phone, tempted to call Kurt and beg.

"You could have at least ordered some coffee." A familiar voice drawled.

"Santana?"

She was certainly dressed right out of a cop movie where people got random ransom-like notes in their lockers, making them go to local coffee shops. In tall knee high boots and a leather trench coat.

"Go buy me coffee. I'ma help you win Porcelain back." she said bossily.

* * *

><p>He felt Santana's smooth cool hand at the small of his back as he stepped tentatively into the choir room.<p>

He didn't remember being this nervous ever. His hand were clammy and leaving sweat stains on his guitar.

"Knock em dead, dwarf." Santana said affectionately.

Mr Shue walked in and Blaine leapt in front of him as Santana slunk back to her seat.

"Mr Shue can I-"

"Of course." He said, "Santana mentioned something about this." he whispered with a wink.

Blaine tried not to wince. Kurt's eyes narrowed as Blaine stepped out in the middle of the room with his guitar.

"Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in"

He tried to put all of his feelings into the lyrics.

"Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms"

He could see that he had gotten Kurt's attention. His blue orbs were staring at him, transfixed.

"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"

He chanced a glance at Santana. She was beaming with pride and gave him a subtle thumbs up.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love.

Yeah I've been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess that's how I know you

So I hold you close to help you give it up"

Kurt's eyes were very shiny. Shinier than normal. But Blaine couldn't tell, his eyes were blurry.

"So kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love"

He walked over to Kurt, swinging his guitar around behind him and sang the last part softly,

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love"

Kurt leaned closer after the song ended.

"That was beautiful."

"Can we talk?"

Kurt nodded solemnly.

And so they got up and left the choir room. Once they were out of earshot, the rest of the glee club cheered.

.

* * *

><p><p>

They entered a unused classroom.

"I'm sorry." Blaine blurted out, "I didn't mean to kiss him and I was so so wrong and-"

"No. I'm sorry," Kurt interrupted. "I overreacted and I made a big fuss about everything and I should have been more...I don't know...laid back?"

"Kurt, you didn't do anything wrong," Blaine said sincerely, reaching out and brushing Kurt's cheek with his knuckles. "I deserved all of that. And I still want to be with you. We've been through too much to give up now." he said, laughing softly.

"Kiss me."

And he did.


End file.
